


Lluvia de cenizas

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark regresó a Invernalia, pero fue la única.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia de cenizas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el I Intercambio de Fanworks de la comunidad de Invernalia, pura especulación.

1\. _we met some time ago, when we were almost young_  
  
La puerta de la celda se abre y Jaime vuelve, por un momento, a otra celda y otra mujer abriendo la puerta, años atrás, hace cien vidas. En la Tierra de los Ríos el agua corría por dentro y por fuera de las fortalezas, amplificando los olores y atacando los huesos. Te deshacía desde las entrañas y volvía la carne gris. Pero entonces era joven y estaba completo, y se había reído en la cara de Catelyn Stark en medio de montones de paja podrida y su propia mierda porque todavía no entendía que, en la tierra de los ríos y más allá, los muertos habían aprendido a caminar.  
El Jaime de ahora no es ese Jaime. No retrocede, aunque no hay cadenas que le mantengan en su sitio, pero tampoco tiene intención de reírse de nadie. Está cansado y el viejo juego ha ido perdiendo brillo o quizá él ha ido perdiendo las ganas de jugar. Hubo un tiempo en que casi buscaba ponerse en aprietos, sólo por la sensación engañosa de haber perdido el control y el torrente de satisfacción cuando conseguía que quien quiera que estuviera al mando (él, siempre él, en realidad) perdiera los nervios.  
Pero el Jaime de ahora no es ese Jaime. La celda de ahora no es esa celda (es más limpia, tiene una cama, tiene una ventana y la luz helada de la primavera en el Norte). Los Stark no son los mismos, y es sorprendente que sigan siendo los Stark, cuando por un tiempo pareció que no quedaba ni uno vivo. Y sin embargo, por lo que él sabe, podría ser el último Lannister y estar a punto de morir, habiendo caído desde tan alto. Sonríe, pero no se ríe, perdido de repente en atrapar la sensación física de llegar a la cima de la torre más alta en Roca Casterly, un niño de ocho años con Cersei ganando terreno rápidamente, sus piernas quizá un poco más largas, su peso un poco más liviano. Piensa en la ventana y en el silo de piedra que se desmoronaba. Piensa en otro niño, cayendo desde otra ventana. Y se ríe.  
  
  
2\. _toast of the town, everyone stops when you come around, golden boy_  
  
La llegada de Robert Baratheon a Invernalia había sacudido los cimientos de la fortaleza más allá de lo que implicaba una visita real. En las cocinas y los establos se había librado una batalla contra el tiempo para acomodar al séquito, que iba dejando agujeros en las reservas de víveres de cada aldea por la que pasaban. Sobre Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn pesaba además la responsabilidad de ejercer de anfitriones para Robert Baratheon y los Lannister.  
  
Sansa jamás había estado tan emocionada, aunque en los días previos a la llegada de la familia real había sido difícil separar la anticipación de los nervios que la hicieron perder el apetito y el sueño. Recordaba las noches de aquel verano tardío y los sonidos del otoño que se acercaba, mientras Jeyne roncaba y ella miraba al techo, los ojos muy abiertos y el estómago vacío. Su vida cambiaría con esa visita, eso era seguro. Sin poder dormir, había imaginado una y otra vez su primer encuentro con la reina Cersei, ensayando sus reverencias y practicando sonrisas frente al espejo; no debía enseñar mucho los dientes o parecería desesperada por agradar, pero tampoco debía mantener los labios cerrados como una septa guardándose una crítica.  
A veces se permitía abandonar el realismo e imaginarse presentándose ante la reina a solas, con el aplomo de su madre pero (Sansa enrojecía de culpabilidad al pensar en esta parte, pero seguía haciéndolo) un poco más elegante, un poco más encantadora. La reina Cersei se daría cuenta de ello al instante, aceptándola como amiga y confidente. “Sois muy madura para vuestra edad, Lady Sansa”, diría. O “Por el modo en que os conducís, nadie podría pensar que sólo tenéis trece años”. Sansa sonreiría con la mezcla justa de satisfacción y timidez, y a partir de ahí la conversación simplemente fluiría.  
A veces el príncipe Joffrey acompañaba a su madre en los posibles escenarios de Sansa, pero era difícil ponerle cara cuando la última vez que se habían visto eran poco más que niños. Sin poder evitarlo, su imaginación le daba una y otra vez el rostro de un joven Jaime Lannister, de pie tras la silla de su hermana gemela, envuelto en su capa blanca. Ese Joffrey imaginado nunca tenía frases y nunca apartaba sus ojos de Sansa, que en el sueño mantenía la calma y los encandilaba a ambos. En un momento determinado, la reina Cersei suspiraba, se llevaba una mano al pecho, a veces (si Sansa se encontraba especialmente inspirada) incluso se le empañaban los ojos, sobrecogida por la idea de dejar a aquella adorable dama en el Norte, donde los bardos sólo llegaban de mes en mes y la música hablaba de nieve y montañas, en vez de hazañas por amor. ¿Podía haber mayor desperdicio? ¿Y sería posible…? Llegados a ese punto, Sansa contenía la respiración, tumbada en la cama, buscando la mejor manera de terminar la escena. Invariablemente la reina Cersei la cogía de las manos, suplicándola que la acompañase al sur, sorprendida ella misma ante la familiaridad. “Pero siento como si nos conocieramos desde siempre, Sansa, mi querida Sansa”, era una de sus frases preferidas, tanto que si los ronquidos de Jeyne la interrumpían o rompían su concentración en ese momento, Sansa cerraba los ojos y retomaba su fantasía unos momentos atrás. El sueño tardaba horas en venir, o jamás llegaba, y los ojos de Jaime Lannister la seguían hasta el amanecer.  
  
  
3\. _will you tell me when the fight is done ‘cause i can’t hear no more_  
  
Alayne Stone recorrió un centenar de veces el ciclo de temor, odio y desprecio hacia los Lannisters que empezó en las escaleras del Sept de Baelor el día que a Ned Stark le cortaron la cabeza. En el Eyrie, el Nido de Aguilas era la única roca en medio del mar, y la guerra que asolaba Poniente una marea enloquecida, como si las corrientes hubieran perdido la razón y no supieran contra qué acantilado estrellarse. Alayne temió, odió y trató de olvidar, una y otra vez, y cada día los momentos de temor eran más cortos. Cuando recuperó su nombre –Stark, se repitió una y otra vez, frente al espejo, y cada Stark volvía la imagen más clara- el odio era afilado, basto, más parecido a la punta astillada de una estaca que a una espada. A veces cree que fueron la nieve y el hielo los que lo limaron, en el largo camino al Norte.  
  
Sansa Stark, señora de Invernalia, la fortaleza derruida, pero recuperada. Señora del Norte, el último campo de batalla. Lady Sansa Stark. La última de su nombre.  
  
Cuando Karvin abre la puerta de la celda, Sansa se acerca al umbral sin un momento de vacilación y Jaime Lannister se ríe. La Sansa que soñaba con la amistad de una reina se estremece, pensando que se ríe de ella, pero Lady Stark no la permite mostrarlo. Jaime Lannister ya no es el temido Matarreyes, hermano de la reina, hijo de la Roca. O sí lo es (negarlo sería negar que Sansa fue una Stark incluso mientras era Alayne Stone), pero esas palabras ya no tienen el poder que tenían diez años antes, cuando los niños de Invernalia soñaban con casarse con él o derrotarle en un duelo. Hasta hace unas horas era además su prisionero. Aconsejada por Brienne de Tarth, o más bien por su silencio al respecto, Sansa se había reservado el juzgarle y condenarle, como era su derecho. Entra en la celda acompañada del maestre Ythel y un soldado, que acapara toda la atención del prisionero de inmediato.  
  
Jaime Lannister vuelve a reirse sin apartar la vista de la espada enfundada.  
  
-¿Se os ha agotado la paciencia, Lady Sansa? Ni siquiera me habéis torturado, no parece justo…  
  
Es difícil distinguirlo en la penumbra de la celda, pero Jaime Lannister gira la cabeza hacia la única ventana de la habitación, en la pared opuesta, y es posible que cierre los ojos como esperando el golpe del verdugo.  
  
Hubo un tiempo en que Sansa conocía cien maneras distintas de dar conversación sin decir nada; como señora de Invernalia ha tenido que olvidarlas.  
  
-La guerra ha terminado, Ser Jaime.  
  
Ha ensayado desde el cuervo y el amanecer la manera de decirlo, no para él, no para sus vasallos o los soldados que se recuperaban en el comedor, sino para ella misma. “La guerra ha terminado” son las cuatro palabras más difíciles de su vida y a lo largo del día las ha pronunciado en alto, ante sirvientes, soldados y refugiados, sin que le temblase la voz. Es en el “Ser Jaime” donde titubea.  
  
-Liberadlo –ordena en un susurro.  
  
  
4\. _please, take this, and run far away_  
  
Es libre pero no se marcha.  
  
La violencia de la guerra da paso al caos que trae la paz; la mitad de los soldados de la fortaleza recuperan la memoria y son de repente aprendices de herreros y granjeros que no saben si sus tierras siguen donde las dejaron, años atrás. Norteños que huyeron hacia el sur regresan ahora casi a la carrera por el Camino Real, apresurándose a cruzar las puertas y acogerse a una protección que Sansa espera que no necesiten. Da gracias a los dioses todos los días por tener al maestre Ythel cerca, mientras escucha a las peticiones y ordena que reparen un millar de heridas en los muros, levantados otra vez con piedras viejas. Y de vez en cuando, entre buscar al maestro masón y un almuerzo breve de carne fría, Jaime Lannister aparece en los recovecos de su visión, un fantasma más en los pasillos de Invernalia, siguiéndola con ojos muertos bajo la lluvia de cenizas.  
  
Es libre pero no se marcha y Sansa desearía que lo hiciera, pero es su obligación como señora del castillo proporcionarle alojamiento hasta que la reina Daenerys decida si el perdón otorgado a los Lannister menores se extiende al asesino de su padre.  
  
  
 _5\. the smoke sank into my skin_  
  
Y un día, de repente, no hay peticiones ni instrucciones que dar, no hay mensajes de Desembarco del Rey, no hay nada entre Sansa y el agotamiento que le proporciona noches sin sueños. Es entonces cuando los muros de Invernalia vuelven a caer, se le cierra la garganta y se encuentra esperando en su habitación a que Lady Catelyn aparezca para cepillarle el pelo antes de irse a dormir. Los desconocidos a su alrededor toman los rostros de muertos que poblaron su infancia, sus voces se transforman con el eco de la piedra; en su huida por los pasillos reconstruidos se cruza con Ser Rodrik, con Luwin, con las sombras de la septa Mordane y Jeyne Poole llamándola por su nombre. Sale al patio y trata de no fijarse en las siluetas de Theon y Robb, sabe en ese momento que no puede huir al bosque de dioses (padre, Hielo), no puede volver a su habitación (madre, un peine de cedro), no importa dónde huya, Invernalia está llena de fantasmas y del aire que respiraron cuando aún estaban vivos.  
Sube las escaleras de dos en dos antes de saber lo que hace, tropezándose en los escalones que cuatro años de intemperie y hielo han convertido en poco más que rocas, alcanzando la cima de la torre ayudándose de las manos. El aire allí arriba todavía huele a invierno; Sansa recupera la respiración y se esfuerza por aferrarse a ese silencio. Sabe que bajo sus pies el mundo ha seguido su curso, que los fantasmas ya no caminan sobre la tierra.  
  
Por desgracia.  
  
Rompe en sollozos, aunque sabe, con el instinto de quien ha sido espiado sin demasiado disimulo, que no está sola en la habitación. Ojalá pudiera levantar la cabeza y ver al fantasma de Bran, pero cuando lo hace no se sorprende demasiado de encontrar a Jaime Lannister, observándola con sus ojos vacíos desde las ruinas de la ventana. La lluvia de cenizas por fin ha parado; el bosque más allá del Muro dejó de arder hace semanas.  
  
-Lady Sansa… -saluda. Y Sansa desea, con un deseo feroz, que le importase lo más mínimo que Jaime Lannister la haya visto llorar, con el vestido manchado de musgo y los ojos enrojecidos. Desea desesperadamente quedarse a vivir con los fantasmas y ser la misma Sansa Stark que jamás hubiera pisado esa torre, que jamás hubiera dejado que alguien la viera en este estado. La Sansa Stark que soñaba con casarse con una versión del Matarreyes que jamás existió de verdad.  
  
Se pone en pie y se acerca a él, sin titubear. Cuando le besa, Jaime Lannister se aferra al marco de la ventana con su única mano y la rodea con el otro brazo, pero no caen, no vuelven a ser los que eran. Nada cambia.


End file.
